Report 452
Report #452 Skillset: Necroscream Skill: TortureSong Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Dec 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 but with 15% increments. Problem: TortureSong does between 150 and 200 bleeding damage when the target writhes out of any physical cords (web, truss). Compared to other lower Necroscream song effects this is not worth using. The target can also bypass the effect entirely by using summer or tipheret to get out of their binding. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: If the target writhe out of their binding with no plague afflictions, TortureSong will do the same bleeding damage it does now (150-200). For each plague affliction the target has bleed damage will increase by 50%. Player Comments: ---on 12/7 @ 17:42 writes: Agreed, for a guild that doesn't have any focus on or synergy with bleeding, the bleeding from TortureSong is pretty minimal. This can be (possibly) rationalized by the fact that it's an early skill and low stanza effect, and if it stays low, it shouldn't be made too powerful, especially as Necroscrem already has pretty powerful low stanza effects - VileBlood, UndeadBlues, and NecroBallad in particular. ---on 12/10 @ 07:42 writes: I think 50% is too high, and scales too heavily. With say, 4 plague affs, it becomes 450-600 bleeding from web, and it just goes up from there. Which afflictions would count towards this, and would there be a ceiling? ---on 12/11 @ 01:57 writes: Could make it do 25-50 more bleeding per plague affliction instead of +50%. Would still be a noticeable addition (with three plague affs nearly doubling the bleeding if it rolls the upper end of the range), while a bit more balanced than +50% per. ---on 12/16 @ 18:22 writes: I agree with Xenthos's proposal. 50% would get out of hand. ---on 12/17 @ 06:49 writes: Given how you're able to stack up the plague affs, and given it's a low level song, I think any more than a flat 25 additional bleed damage per plague aff becomes too much. The usefulness of torturesong seems to be as an accompaniment to your targeted high stanza song, giving it ~200 bleed damage in addition to its other effects - you might be downplaying that a bit. I'd support it on the smaller scale, the synergy is nice. ---on 12/18 @ 21:28 writes: Think 50% might be a bit high, but 25 flat is way low. I'd consider 35% to 35% a good compromise which puts it in line with Xenthos' suggestion of 25-50 flat, above. ---on 12/18 @ 21:28 writes: Sorry, the above should have said 30% to 35%. ---on 12/19 @ 03:52 writes: An effect with the amount of bleeding being proposed here by Estwald or Prav would equate to, in addition to their myriad other effects, cacophony being able to achieve the bleeding of Harbingers (basically our -only- effect!) for 0p. Putting a % sign next to any of these numbers is just bonkers. ---on 12/26 @ 16:17 writes: Talan, it sounds like you are misunderstanding what the effect does. The bleeding only occurs upon writhing out of an entanglement, not passive like harbingers. I believe you can even bypass it entirely with tipheret, but not sure on that.